


All We Are

by castielismybabydaddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance is better than keith, Lieutenant Shiro, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro is mean, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielismybabydaddy/pseuds/castielismybabydaddy
Summary: Keith realizes there more to his rivalry with Lance than meets the eye.Lance is just tired of getting targeted because he can't help how easy things come to him.Shiro just wants them to be friends.Hunk and Pidge just want the sexual tension to go away.I hope you like the story, Really slow updates after Chapter 3 gets posted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lance gets everyone in trouble because of his loud mouth.
> 
> **Edit my phone won't let me space each chapter like it's supposed to be so please.. ignore how closed in the first chapter it. I'll try to transfer my edits to my laptop top for the next chapter

"All right ladies!" Lieutenant Takashi Shirogane called out aggressively, eyeing every single one of the new privates in his platoon. The young men and women stared straight ahead, arms stiffly at their sides as they await his introduction. Lieutenant Takashi sidestepped his squad and opened his mouth to loudly call, "Count, OFF!" Immediately the team synchronized their heads to the right and as they aligned themselves, they called out their individual numbers.   
Shiro didn't hesitate when all arms dropped and heads faced forward. "Open Ranks, MARCH!" He called once more, less than impressed with the swiftness of the squads' separation. When Shiro finally stood in the center of the platoon he began.   
"I am Lieutenant Takashi Shirogane, Commander of Garrison Military Spacecraft Distribution. You will learn to be warship operators the hard way. You all are now soldiers of the Garrison, so that means you will have the responsibility of the world’s safety on your shoulders as you go through trial after trial to know every single way to protect not just yourself, but those around you as well." Shiro took a deep breath and continued, "The first 12 weeks will not be like basic training. You learned how to fight with your bare hands and somewhat with standard military weapons, but when given a Galaxy Grade weapon you all are sniveling infants handling a loaded Twenty-two. Instead of bullets, you're dealing with disintegrating lasers-," a muffled chuckle ripped him from his monologue. He marched slowly to the source of the interruption. The barrater was a young Latino with guilt and fear etched into his facial features. No matter, the kid laughed while he was talking, just because he looked guilty now doesn't mean he will feel guilty in other circumstances.   
"Close ranks, MARCH!" He yelled right into the boy's face. Everyone took two heavy steps back, dreading whatever this punishment might be. Shiro glared at the kid as he marched to the end of the line.   
"Right face!"   
Everything was still.   
"Forward, MARCH!" 

Two hours of basic marching instructions later, Shiro already had thirteen of the twenty-four positioned slightly in front of him doing push-ups. He called direction after direction; if even one hesitated to step, stumbled, or have too much or too little space between the person in front of them they dropped and gave him 200 push-ups. If one fucked up their push up count, dropped too long, or took a break for more than five seconds, their punishment doubled. To the lieutenant's surprise, the little joker was still in the marching sequence. His posture was straight, his steps were almost perfect. The seriousness irked Shiro's pride, why couldn't the little asshole keep his fucking mouth shut while he was talking.   
"Platoon, HALT," Shiro's voice shuddered through every human in a 5-meter radius. He glared hard at the Latino man standing still in the middle of the line and stalked up to him. "I hope," Shiro growled, "that you have learned you fucking lesson boy, I better not hear any goddamn peep from you for the rest of your time here." He nodded to the men and women on the ground froze in their up or down positions, "If they beat you to a fucking pulp for being a dumb ass on the first damn day, I don't want to hear a damn complaint from you." Shiro stepped closer and didn't hide his voice for nothing, "Do you understand me, Private!?"   
"Sir, yes sir!" the man called out almost as loud as his lieutenant. Shiro about faced and shook his head in disgust. "On your feet, soldiers," he harshly muttered to the ones of the ground. "get information and head back to the bunkers." He didn't hear their 'sir, yes sir' as he stormed off in the direction of the main building. 

****   
"Lance what the actual fuck is wrong with you," Pidge groaned into her weak arms. She had been one of the first ones to get the punishment because she was in the middle of two tall men and her only being 5'3 at eighteen years old, it was hard for her to keep the pace of long-legged creatures. "I wasn't expecting him to attempt a piss poor joke about babies and freaking laser guns!" he whined with anguish. "Lance," His high school friend, Hunk, murmured with equal disappointment, "I don't think he was trying to joke at all!"   
Hunk was luckily just as focused on the pattern changes as he was because, like Lance, he didn't have to do the push-ups. "Moral of the story," Pidge shot out, "next time just ignore whatever the fuck he says unless its a fucking order. I don't want you getting ganged because you couldn't shut your fucking mouth," Pidge massaged the tension out of her arms as she continued, " I saw Keith kill you with his eyes every time he went down, man, I was terrified when you went to go shower a while ago."   
Lance scoffed, "Keith, the only guy here with a fucking mullet, thought he was all big and bad just because his hair is longer than everyone else's," he spouts, "I've never liked that guy anyway, so who cares." Lance shrugs off his embarrassment with shoving the okay-ish green beans into his mouth.   
After dinner, Hunk and Lance left for the men's' bunker. As they walked in all eyes trained on Lance, who didn't even bother meeting anyone's gaze. Keith, shirtless and daring, stomped towards Lance. "Give me one good reason I shouldn’t floor you right now, you son of a bitch," Keith hissed, Lance didn't even flinch when he glared right back at Keith. "We are all tired from my fuck up, and even though you and every other pissed off dude in this bunker would rather my head in the dirt, I would rather just not." Lance shrugged halfheartedly. Keith's hands yanked Lance's shirt towards him, "I'd like to see you try to stop me from beating you bloody."   
Lance didn't even bother answering. He knew it would only cause Keith to actually retaliate and honestly, he wasn't in the mood to dance with his fists tonight. He yanked off his layers, leaving himself only in a tank top and boxers. He laid in bed long before lights out was called and were the first to rise the next morning. Hopefully, the next twelve weeks don't go as bad as this day had.   
****   
Lance was able to get through the first three weeks without any other altercations with the Lieutenant or Keith. Not to Lance’s surprise though, everyone was still on edge waiting to see if today will be the day he fucks up again. They were beginning a Battle Cruiser Simulator in the underground section of the Garrison. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge were set in the back line awaiting their groups turn on the simulator.   
“As you see here,” Lieutenant Shiro began, “You all will attempt to excel to at least a level 6 Fighter Pilot by the end of the week.” He paced around the group, taking every single reaction in for his next words, “If any of you cannot reach the desired level, you will immediately be degraded to a cargo pilot which also means you will be transferred to a lower level platoon Sergeant." 

“Easton Abels, Show us what you got,” Shiro called out humor edging his harsh voice.

Name after name, all were terrible on their first go. Many crashed during the first thirty seconds of the sim, even with Shiro’s tips in the headpiece as their guidance. Out of the trio in the back Hunk was called first, He hesitantly stepped into the simulator and followed every step given by Shiro to acquire a safe launch out of the virtual shuttle bay. Lance, Pidge and all the other students focused on the three monitors set up outside the shuttle.   
“You can do this, Garret,” Hunk muttered to himself, most likely forgetting people were listening to him. “all you gotta do is tap the right controls and focus,” he continued easing the shuttle out into space.   
Almost immediately, his shuttle was being attacked by three level one enemy cruisers. Lance tensed as he watched Hunk target the cruisers but miss every shot he took at them. He listened to every tip Lieutenant Shiro spewed out of his mouth into the headpiece, taking the opportunity to imagine himself in the cockpit for the eighth time. When Hunk finally hit a target Lance flinched with a victory for his friend. He has lasted well over thirty seconds even if the health bar on his shuttle was dropping at an alarming rate. By the time his bar got to zero percent Hunk had eliminated the three 3 cruisers.   
Hunk stumbled out of the simulator, looking greener with each step on solid ground. “Nice work Private Garret, you actually downed a few cruisers before dropping dead,” Shiro pat the shuddering man on the back, “alright, Seth Gold, I hope you were paying attention to Garret here because as of right now has the best score out of all of you.” 

Three more people finished after Gold and got at least one cruiser before their ultimate demise. Now it was Pidge’s turn. She started up the simulator and barely made it out of the shuttle bay before a huge asteroid flew right into the side of her ship. She was down to fifty-three percent in less than twenty seconds and Lance was flinching again this time for worry. Right off the bat, she had three enemy cruisers flanking her. Her shuttle was shaking hard as she tried to target and just as she shot her weapon her health bar hit zero percent. On the monitor Hunk and Lance saw her sigh with distaste.   
“Don’t worry, Pidge,” Hunk murmured as she made it back to her position, “you’ll do better next time.” Pidge scoffed not answering her friend and took to watching the next guy go.  
“After Private Hurst will be Kogane,” Shiro called. Lance watched Keith stride up to the opening of the cockpit and as soon as the doors shut all eyes were on the monitors. Keith has always been good at managing air-crafts in both reality and simulator. He, like Lance, was part of the top ten who were promised a scholarship at Garrison High School, but his attitude has always been his downfall. He was too cocky about it and Lance was hoping that this simulator would kick down a few notches.

Shiro talked him through the control panel, but once Keith was off the virtual ground, he was gone. Just like with everyone else, enemy cruisers flew into view without warning and began attacking. Keith jerked out of the way of the flying lasers like his life depended on it and followed Shiro’s instructions on how to lock in a target. He jerked roughly to the other side of the cruisers and locked in on the closest one. Everyone was quiet as they watched him easily shoot down the other two. His health had only fallen twenty percent.  
Lance focused on Keith’s hands, memorizing every pattern Keith used like it was a lifeline. His eyes glinted when Keith was able to shoot down two more. He’s never actually seen Keith work a shuttle before. It was more of a grade rivalry between them since they weren't in the same class for their whole four years of high school. Lance, luckily, had the ability to memorize something after being showed how to do it once. That’s why he never trained which is also why he and Keith always butt heads this long. Because he was seen as a smart ass slacker by someone who believes that training makes you better at a job than just watching from the sidelines.   
An angry growl from the monitor brought Lance back into reality. Keith was spiraling into space and his reaction made everyone jump. He must have been hit by an asteroid from the side and was headed towards another one. This one was larger and ragged, but Keith had no way to straighten up his ship before he collided screen first into the thing. His health bar was at thirty-six percent, and there were three cruisers racing towards him. Lance watched with horror as they began shooting; there was no way Keith was gonna excel at this point. His assumption was confirmed when the screen turned black with a flashing zero percent on the screen.   
Keith shot up out the seat stomping out of the cockpit and silently making his way back to his spot in the line. “Good work, Private Kogane,” Shiro tried, shock and humor etched into his tone, “you were able to eliminate 5 cruisers. I’m pretty sure you’ll be one of the firsts to get to level 6 by the end of the week.” Shiro attempted to make light Keith’s pouting.   
“McClain, you're up next,” Shiro announced quickly, “good luck.” Lance made his way to the cockpit and took his seat.   
“Now, to activate the shuttle you must press the combination 552623 into the keypad,” Shiro called into the headpiece. Lance nodded and entered the numbers, chuckling when the screen turned on and the shuttle bay was in full view. “To exit the shuttle bay, you must lightly pull the lever to your left down while you hold down both the launch and accelerate buttons,” Shiro continued.   
Lance didn't want to smart off and go on ahead and already leave the bay like his body was telling him, so he waited until Shiro was done talking to launch and leave the bay. From there everything was muted out. He was speeding into space awaiting both asteroids and cruisers, excitement burning through his blood when the expected three cruisers appeared from the depths of space. He swerved a quick right when the first lasers started aiming, pressing the buttons Keith did fast, taking hold of the nob to his left tightly the moment the targets were in place. In less than a few seconds all three cruisers were obliterated and Lance silently cheered when he saw he still had full health.   
Lance used his peripheral vision to check his lack of asteroids, but once the other set of cruisers flanked him and he checked his surroundings again he yanked himself back and was able to get out of their visual range before shooting them down. Eighty-six percent health. Once must have hit him as he was pulling back. Damn.   
He was at the part Keith was taken out at, five cruisers down and an unsuspecting asteroid was underway. He swerved slightly from left to right, using his peripheral once more, as he went on. The asteroid in question was soaring from his left coming at a slight curve down so instead of speeding up, he slowed and swung the shuttle around the underneath of the giant rock to continue forward. After more long seconds the three cruisers that killed Keith appeared but his speedy attack didn't even give them time to fire. 

Just when Lance was given enough time to applaud himself a large group of about ten cruisers appeared. Lance huffed with annoyance, of course, there has to be a boss level in a damn simulator for space extermination. He sped closer, not focused enough to dodge the influx of lasers that fired at him. His health bar lowered quickly, but he didn’t let it discourage him. Lance shot at target after target before eventually, his screen fell black, the mocking zero percent laughing at him.   
Lance sighed and yanked the headpiece off as he exited the cockpit. “You did well, private McClain,” Shiro nodded towards him, “you got the highest record of the class as of now with 8 cruisers eliminated-” Lance didn't even listen to the rest of the lieutenant’s ramble as he walked to his spot, because his gaze was locked on Keith’s spiteful glare. Lance did what he has done every time he saw that look from his assumed rival; he smirked slightly and shrugged like he didn't know what his own deal was either. 

On their way back through the halls, Lance was pulled back by Hunk and Pidge worry was eating at their expressions. “Dude, are you seriously going to continue this little rivalry between you and Keith?” Pidge ordered, punching his shoulder hard.   
“Oh please pidgeon,” Lance scoffed, wincing as he rubbed the pain from his arm, “I was just using what the good lord gave me to do better than that ass wipe.” he rolled his eyes hard, “Besides, I wasn’t the one who started this damn rivalry in the first place. He just hated the fact that I don’t have to work hard to be good at something.”   
Pidge huffed, “Well now he’s not the only one you dumb ass,” she crossed her arms as they kept walking. “Now that you got everyone’s attention on the first day, people can’t shut their damn mouths about the douchey show off in this platoon.”   
Lance gasped, “I am not douchey!” He turned to Hunk, “Tell her I’m not douchey!” Hunk shook his head, “Bro you know I can’t lie to you, and as your best friend I have to admit you are kinda douchey.” Hunk raised his arms as a defense, “But also as your friend I can say that you do have to watch your back a little because I heard them too. While you were in the simulator, Keith couldn't stop glaring at the monitor and I was sure he was gonna explode from how red he was getting every time you murdered a cruiser.” 

Lance huffed. He was amazed by Keith’s performance, but all he got in return for his own was a pissy Keith. And he guesses a pissy platoon too, damn. 

Lance and Hunk said their goodbyes to Pidge and headed to the bunker for the night. No one called him out when he got there. Not even Keith prodded at him about today’s challenge. Wait a second... Keith wasn’t even in the bunker. That caught Lance’s attention because Keith is always to get here before anyone else and set up for the night without any distractions by the other men. Hell, he even showered before anyone has a chance to set their shit down when they get in. Tonight though, his cot wasn’t even fixed up for the night. Weird. 

Lance hit the showers, taking his time to wipe the grime off his body and out of his hair. He thought about the day like he always does. What he could do tomorrow to keep his ass off the line. What he could do to end this fucking rivalry with Keith. He still hasn’t come up with a way to defuse that situation but it doesn't hurt to try and think.   
The water shuts off suddenly, but Lance doesn’t press the nob until more silent seconds go by. The constant drip of the water falling off of his body was calming, even if it was leaving him cold in the middle of the washroom. He inhaled deeply, punched the nob and finished scrubbing off the subs from his body, expecting a good time in bed with his dreams.   
Yeah, dreams are what he wants, but an errand boy, sent by the lieutenant, decided otherwise.   
“Lance McClain, Lieutenant Shirogane wants to see you before lights out!” the kid screeched through the door before running off into the dark. God Damn it, Lance growled out. He slid his pants and boots back on as he shot hunk a farewell wave. Hunk stared after him, like a mother who is watching her son on deaths row.

Lance made his way towards Lieutenant’s office, mind reeling with every possible reason as to why he was called to him in the first place. Was it because people complained? He knows he hasn’t done anything wrong but the anxiety of past reprimands choked his blood. Lance made it to the double doors to the Lieutenant’s office but didn't take it any further. The light streaming through the fogged office windows brought a remorseful finality to this situation. He took a deep breath and rubbed the nervous sweat from his forehead. Lance has this, he can deal with whatever Shiro had to say.   
No problem.   
All too quickly, the door was yanked open by someone from inside and the offender had front row seats to Lance’s very manly and not at all girlish scream. Of course, the person was none other than Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance opens his mouth and blurts out the wrong things.

 

Lance recovered quick, glaring hard at Keith’s amused expression. “Oh, so you _are_  the reason I was called to the Principal’s office,” Lance huffed, pushing pass Keith and into the room. “No you dumb ass, I was called in here too,” Keith crossed his arms and leaned against the farthest wall.

 

Shiro was sitting at his desk, fingers knotted together tightly, Lance made it a point to sit down quietly. Shiro cleared his throat, “ I called you in because I wanted commend you one your flight skills,” he stood up and walked around the desk. His eyes never left Lance’s as he continued, “I do, however want to know why you are suddenly the only one who was able to get farther in the simulator on the first day than anyone in all my years of teaching.”

 

“Uh,” Lance uttered, a hesitant shrug of his shoulders made Shiro slam his fist on the desk in front of him. “Of fucking course you don’t, How typical.” Shiro moved to pace behind him, removing the chance to bolt if things fuck him side ways.

 

“Watched Keith,” Lance muttered, gaze to the ground. Feet stop and He could hear Keith’s sharp intake of breath, like he was ready to call him on his bullshit, but nothing came out. Lance could actually hear the electricity buzzing from the light above during those few seconds of shock.

 

“Care to repeat that?” Shiro, his voice was tight, disbelieving. Lance took a deep breath, “I watched Keith. His hands, the pressure he exerted on the buttons and levers, I just memorized it and mimicked him.” When Lance lifted his head and turned to look over his shoulder, Keith and Shiro were locked in a staring contest; he hated it. It was like they were speaking over him with some telepathy bullshit and it made him feel like a fucking child.

 

“look, unless this has to do with me potentially getting kicked out because I hurt your girlfriend's feelings,” Lance sneered pointedly glaring at Keith, “Lieutenant, I think its probably best for me to just go back to the barracks.”

 

That made Shiro whip around fast. “I am your Lieutenant and I will not be spoken to like a fucking rug by a newbie. Do you understand me private,” Shiro hollered, His face blistering red with anger and disgust. “I cant believe you had the balls to let those words leave your mouth, I thought you learned on the first day what talking shit and laughing about it would get you.”

 

Lance opened his mouth to defend himself but Shiro was having none of it, “You will get two hours of your precious beauty rest, princess, and then I want you out in the yards,” Shiro had a finger in Lance’s face. “two hundred laps, full gear, be ready. Both of you get out.”

 

When Keith and Lance were ultimately kicked out of the office, Lance crouched to his haunches. His head was thrown into his palms, anger and guilt eating at his brain. He was thankful that for once Keith didn't make any snide ass comments as he walked past Lance’s pitiful figure. Even if he would have stopped and looked at him, Lance would not refrain from laying his ass in the ground. But he didn’t, he didn't even make a move to turn to Lance when he dropped, which is a blessing after what had just happened.

__

__Deep breaths McClain__ , Lance tried, willing himself to his feet so he can go get that sleep before he goes through hell.

 

He strode into the bunker and just laid down on his cot. Clothes still on. He didn't even try to take his shoes if he was just gonna be getting up in two hours. Hunk tried to ask him what was up but Lance didn't bother with answering, instead closing his eyes tightly and lulling himself to sleep.

 

 

****

 

 

Keith was silent when Lieutenant Shiro walked through the bunker. After the whole situation with Lance and his big mouth, he has yet to rest. Lance had no right to call him Lieutenant's fucking girlfriend just because he didn't like that he was called out. __Girlfriend__? __Really?__ He guesses it would be a bad time to tell Lance that the lieutenant is actually his older brother. Albeit, Keith will admit it is partially his fault. He was the one who wanted Shiro to get to the bottom of this mess. He could have asked Lance personally, but he was too sucked into this years long rivalry to even think about accepting Lance’s explanation. After all this, it was because Lance has the ability to memorize everything within seconds and skillfully imitate them. Damn he felt like a fool.

 

He listened to Shiro’s boots scuff the ground, stopping at the foot of Lance’s cot.

 

“Up and at ‘em, Private McClain,” Lieutenant called out, waking Lance and those around him. Lance was hurrying to get his pack on his back to follow Shiro outside, purposely avoiding smug eyes that followed his every move.

 

Keith didn't like it. He wouldn't want those eyes on him, and he had to mentally punch himself for all those times he gave Lance those glares. All those times he was jealous of Lance because he never worked for his achievements. There was no dedication in his goals, because it was like he knew he would get them anyway.

 

Keith sighed, closing his eyes. Maybe he can sleep now that Lance isn't in the same room as him.

__

__One mississippi..._ _

__

__Two mississippi...._ _

__

__Three mississippi....._ _

 

Keith rolled over in an attempt to get comfortable.

__

__One sheep..._ _

__Two sheep..._ _

__

__Three sheep..._ _

__

__four...._ _

 

Fuck it. Keith rolled out of bed and stuffed his feet into his boots. He didn't undress earlier because he was too emotionally exhausted to even think about his nightly routine. Keith caught a few confused stares as he marched out of the bunker backpack on and heavy with equipment.

 

Keith made it to the yard at the end of Shiro’s winded scolding. Lance’s eyes were to the ground, and Keith made it too his side silently. Shiro stared at his younger brother in shock. Keith just stared back, awaiting stubbornly for Shiro’s orders. He saw Lance tense beside him and instantly felt guilty once again.

 

“Private Kogane, you have three seconds to make your way back to the barracks,” Shiro growled out, His eyes begging and ordering at the same time. Keith just ignored it, he has already made his mind up. He had a quiet fight with his brother once again. Shiro’s eyes growing firmer by the second.

 

“Fine, since you want to act like this,” Shiro shrugged, “both of you have until dawn to complete all two hundred laps. I am going to bed, but don't think about skipping a few because I have eyes on you two, Move it.” Shiro pointed towards the fence.

 

They were off, trotting along the fence, Keith a few steps behind Lance. Taking in the silent figures stance. He needed to apologize for this, but he didn't know how. “Sorry I thought you were a cheater for as long as I’ve known you.” No not really the best way to start this. “Sorry, I tattled on you to my brother because I was jealous.” Hell no, he was not looking for something for Lance to hold over him. If he found out that Shiro was his brother, he would only get mad because Keith had an ally within higher powers this whole time. Usually they wont put siblings or romantic partners in the same section because it could cause favoritism in the midst of a platoon but Shiro used the fact that Keith has issues with authoritative figures aside from Shiro’s father and himself when it comes to discipline. With their history of dedicated soldiers, Shiro’s father being a retired veteran and Shiro being on his 13th year of active military service, the Administration allowed this as long as they kept it secret and it doesn’t cause discourse between them and the rest of the squad.

 

On the twenty third or so lap Keith gained the few steps to jog beside Lance; he’s not saying anything just jogging beside him. It was a few more laps before a word was spoken, but it was Lance who spoke up.

 

“Why’d you do it.” Lance was staring straight ahead, practically expressionless, if you ignore the blatant strain of running for so long. Keith shrugged, forgetting that it was hard to tell with the bounce of his pace. “I don't really know,” he panted, he dropped his head. It’s been hour and a half and they’ve barely completed a fifth of their punishment. “I felt guilty, I guess,” Keith said, readjusting his pack, “I didn’t realize, or I guess take into consideration that you could have been able to memorize everything just by seeing it once.” Keith has stopped now, running and talking taking too much of his energy. Lance got the cue and stopped too, panting and leaning against his legs.

 

“Wooh,” Lance breathed, “I haven't ran that long since boot camp. God I fucked myself over this time,” he hopped from leg to leg, earning a quiet chuckle from Keith. “I was jealous of you, you know. It was because you never worked hard for anything this whole time and it irked me,” Keith continued trying to get this apology done and over with.

 

“I kind of guessed that considering you’ve been at my throat since forever,” Lance stated. Keith scoffed, “Well it was because you never tried, you just got perfect scores on simulators and battle strategics testing by __maybe__  opening a book for two seconds!”

 

Lance tensed up again, “Well if you didn’t make everything a fucking challenge and actually dealt with the fact that I was just born to be better than you maybe I wouldn’t have to be doing two hundred laps around the damn yard!”

 

The hairs on Keith’s neck prickled, “shut your mouth McClain.”

 

“Or what, you’ll hit me?” Lance barked out a sarcastic laugh, “you've been threatening that shit since freshman year, when are you gonna actually do it Kogane!”

 

Keith shot his hands out and grabbed fist fulls of Lance’s jacket, rage running through his blood.

 “Come on Kogane, I dare you.”

 

Keith breathed hard through his nose. __Its not worth it,__ Keith reminded himself. __Just finish your laps and never do another damn thing for Lance. It doesn't matter what you do, he’ll just egg you on for the rest of your life for being so fucking..…__

 

Keith shoved Lance into the dirt, opting on continuing his laps. If he wanted to finish this he has to gain back the ten minutes he wasted on Lance, so he decided to full on sprint for the next four laps. Screw apologizing.

 

Screw Lance.

 

The next time either of them checked their wrist watches it was edging 5 a.m. , they had about and hour and a half to finish the laps. Keith had about twenty more to go while Lance was at thirty two. Lance was now running as fast as his lungs could handle trying to actually finish the laps before Shiro showed up. His exhaustion was slowing his time tremendously but he knows if he rests even a little his body will give. Lance got to ten laps left and thirty minutes remaining before his eye sight was spotting.

 

 _ _Stop it,__  Lance urged his body, __just a little longer.__.. Even thinking made it hard to focus at moving his body. He closed his eyes and moved anyway, stretching his arms above his head as he ran. Big mistake.

 

Not even five steps and Lance was face planting into the dirt. He couldn’t move. Lance breathed in dust harshly coughing in response. Choking practically, there wasn't enough oxygen getting into his brain and he knows he’s about to pass out.

 

 _ _Keith,__  he thought. __Call for Keith.__ Lance was helpless though. Keith left a long time ago. He wasn't even able to make out a coherent moan without coughing up a lung. God why’d he have to be such an asshole to the guy. He’s gonna make a resolution to stop being an asshole to other assholes- you know, just in case he almost dies in the future.

 

Arms were wrapping around him, yanking his body up, forcing his legs to move.

 

“-’mon, You’re almost done,” it was Keith making him finish. He didn't have to call for him because the stupidly heroic asshole was right there trying to run with lance’s soupy body in tow. Lance leaned heavily and shamelessly against Keith’s side; his left arm tightening around the raven haired man’s neck on reflex.

 

He doesn't know how long he was towed, but he guesses it was long enough to finish in time because he could hear Keith’s sigh of relief through the pulsing in his ears. Lance pawed weakly at Keith, “Please,” lance huffed, knees finally buckling making them drop together. Keith’s arm was trapped awkwardly underneath Lance’s shoulder when Lieutenant stepped into view.

 

“Lance stand up,” Keith muttered trying to yank him off the ground. Lance shook his head, eyes still tightly closed as he willed his breathing to even. Keith ripped his arm out of it’s snare and stumbled to his feet. When he was able to get his own self together, Keith nodded at Shiro to follow him away from Lance.

 

“I was watching the feed,” Shiro whispered when they were farther away, “why’d you help him after that little cat fight you had in the beginning?” Keith scratched the back of his head, looking from shiro’s feet to the curled up mass of pity a few yards away. “I’m trying to look less like a asshat to a guy I’ve furiously obsessed over, Shiro,” Keith grumbled. “I’m honestly starting to feel pretty repetitive about it, but I don't want to fucking fight with him anymore now that I know the truth.”

 

Shiro’s stony expression turned smug at the drop of a hat, “All I was trying to do was scare him a little to get to the bottom of it for you. its not your fault he called you something inappropriate- which, by the way, he should have done those laps by himself, and you’re lucky I don't make you do blurpees for another three hours while everyone else is doing the simulator training.” Keith just gave him a look that Shiro in turn laughed at.

 

“Get his sorry ass off the ground and ill give you both until 1300 to get your energy back,” Shiro said, trying hard to mask his chuckles. “After the lunch period I expect to see you both with your squad.” Keith breathed a thanks before jogging to Lance and pulling him up. He got Lances arm around his shoulder again dragging him out of the yards.

 

Keith was thankful Lance was half asleep during the walk back. As he stepped through the doors of the barracks, The men were already up and moving. Keith was figuratively jumping for joy when he saw Hunk leaving the bathroom with his bag of toiletries tucked under his arm.

 

“Garret, come get him into bed please I need a shower,” Keith called, attracting every pair of eyes in the room. Hunk rushed over toiletries be damned, and ripped Lance away from Keith as quick as he could.

 

“What the hell did you do to him?!” Hunk exclaimed fitfully, carrying the tired Latino bridal style over to his cot. Keith couldn’t do anything but shrug tiredly. Hunk just huffed, deciding to ignore the son of a bitch. He, instead, went to work on trying to get his friend awake enough to get him cleaned up. He shook Lance’s shoulder until his eyes cracked open.

 

“Lance what the hell happened?” Hunk murmured. Lance just laughed pitifully. “I think I’m fine with just a shower, buddy,” he replied, struggling to sit up. “Although I might need your help with getting __in__  the shower.”

 

Hunk just sighed, “No problem.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you guys


	3. Chapter 3

Keith woke up in a daze, his legs stiff and his arms numb. He glanced around the room to see Lance still knocked out. He groaned, pulling himself from the sheets to his duffle at the end of his cot. Keith’s eyes never left Lance’s sleeping body until he finished yanking his uniform on. Only to make sure he stayed asleep in the duration of dressing himself. It was just for caution that he moved quietly to Lance’s bedside; Keith’s gaze trailing up his body, obtaining only the important details. Not weird.

 

After Keith left the Bunker, he decided to let that be it. When Lance wakes up he wont be there to talk about what happened the night before. It was a quarter till 12, that means lunch is about to be served in the mess hall and Keith is practically starved.

 

He saw Lance’s friends, Hunk and Pidge, talking happily to one another as they walked past. Keith glanced away, taking all precautions to keep from being noticed, to no avail. Hunk stopped a few feet infront of him, gaining his unwilling attention. Hunk offered a smile that Keith returned even if it was a little forced.

 

“hey Keith, how is he?” Hunk asked, his concern webbed in his words. Keith gave them another half-smile to ease their stress for their friend. “He’s doing alright. Lance’s still knocked out,” he replied. “I just left the barrack a few minutes ago for food, so he should be getting up soon,” Keith continued pointing towards the direction of the cafeteria.

 

“You just left him there? Why didn’t you wake him up?” Pidge groaned. Keith was confused, “why would I wake him up? He’ll get up on his own,” he looked at Hunk’s equally distressed face before asking, “Won’t he?”

 

Hunk shook his head, “When Lance gets over worked like he did and then he falls asleep right after his body forces him into a coma to recharge.” Keith scoffed inwardly. “Don’t get him wrong,” Hunk continues, “ It’s happened before, one time he stayed up all night to study for an exam the next afternoon- He even set an alarm to wake him up an hour before and he slept through that as well as the whole day.” Hunk chuckled, “we thought he was dead because he wouldn't answer any of our calls or text so Pidge here bombarded into his room and had to quite literally scream into his ear to get him to wake him up.”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, “sometimes I can still feel a phantom of the bruise he left on my stomach, ya know, when he reflexively punched me. I vowed after that day Hunk here would be the one to wake him up if he ever got that bad.”

 

Hunk made another face that made Keith nervous. It was apologetic and pitiful, and Keith could feel the question even if Hunk hasn’t opened his mouth yet.

 

“About that,” here it goes, “Pidge and I were on our way to help Lieutenant with some control rewiring like right now- And if isn't too much to ask, do you mind taking one for the team and uh waking him up?” He scratched the back of his head nervously. Keith glanced down, consciously putting a hand on his stomach. He just wanted to eat, but now to keep from being an inconvenience to the duo he has to wake up their friend.

 

“Sure,” Keith said. He caught Hunk’s thankful smile before he turned around and went back the way he came.

 

 

 

 

Lance was in a field. It was night out and his heart was pounding hard. He couldn’t understand why but he can sense it wasn’t out of fear. Lance roamed aimlessly, not really knowing if he was moving or not, but he didn’t worry. He would pass by warm spots but wasn’t able to see what was creating the heat. Still his mind told him not to worry, so he didn’t.

 

Soon though, his serenity dissipated when hands shot out from the darkness to wrap around him. They gripped him tightly behind the knees and between the elbows, making it nearly impossible to wriggle free. __“Help!”__  He tried to scream but rendering useless in his trance. The hand that held him down turned into large black snakes winding tightly together behind him.

__

__“Cheat..”__  they whisper.

__

__“Showoff-”_ _

__

__“despicable-”_ _

 

He tried to cover his ears with his palms but the snakes made them go numb. He couldn’t even twitch a finger. All the same, they chanted their mantra. Heat wrapped around his torso in the most uncomfortable way and he was sure the snakes were going to squeeze him until his aching arms and legs fell right off of his body.

 

A new pair of hands, soft and pleasantly warm to the touch, massage his chest and almost immediately the snakes disappeared. Lance glanced around, blinded by the darkness, in hopes to see who the owner of those warm hands was. He felt up the arms and happily touched a neck. Lance tugged the body into a tight hug, murmuring his thanks to whoever saved him from those snakes.

 

A new type of heat spread in Lance’s belly when the person’s hands moved to below his hips. He smirked into the darkness. He definitely likes where this dream is going so grinds against the being. He catches a muffled choke coming from the person and his dream-self carries on his ravishing. Lance realizes the person hidden in pitch black was a man after a particularly hard grind was returned. They were laying down now and the man’s fingers rub Lance’s thighs hotly before lifting Lance’s legs over his own. Their middles rolled together and Lance was getting close, moaning loud. The hot breaths in his ear made his gut churn in arousal. He wanted the man to kiss him but every time he leaned forward their mouths never connected. Their breathes never mingled and Lance was desperate.

__

__“Lance,”__ a voice whispered; it was the man’s. His brain didn’t recognize the voice, he couldn’t see. Lance’s arousal budded and his desperation was making him writhe against the person above him. Lance slid his hands up the back of the mans neck, feeling the hair twine around his fingers.

__

__“lance, wa-”__  the man tried, his hips thrusting in all the right ways. Lance’s head fell back and he moaned.

__

__“Lance!”_ _

__The voice sounded strange_ _

__Keith? What was Keith doing in my dream?__ Lance thought airily. The warmth is okay with it being Keith; hell even Lance is okay with it being keith if it means he’ll come. He’s trying to focus on the hands- On the feeling of climax, but the mans fingers yanked Lance’s from his hair and pressed them into the mattress beside him.

-

 _ _“Oh,”__  lance cooed.

 

__“Shit, Lance-”_ _

 

Keith’s voice was right there… Right above him.

 

Keith’s hands.

 

Keith’s breath.

 

Holy shit.

 

 

Lance’s eyes shot open. His blurred vision was blinked away rapidly. Keith was right there. He and Lance’s body was in the same position as in the dream. His mouth fell open and his face burned.

 

Lance I can explain-” Keith stuttered out, sitting up and away from Lance’s face. His own was beet red. Keith unintentionally re-positioned his hips making Lance’s arousal press against his, earning a stifled grunt from the latino. “Oh shit, sorry!”

 

Lance looked around the room, thanking god that they were alone. Keith was rambling but his ears barely heard him.

 

“-and then you yanked me on top of you and grabbed my hair. I didn’t know what to do because I was so shocked and then you started moaning and g-grinding on me- I don’t even know why but like I did it back and you just wouldn't let go and you sounded like-” Keith took a deep shaky breath. His eyes averted.

 

“Keith,” Lance called out hoarsely, the latter’s eyes shot back to his face. “Can you get off of me?” he watched Keith scramble off the cot, nervously stand to the side of it and holding his palms in front of his groin. Lance sat up and set his feet on the floor. He put his head in his hands and willed his boner to go away.

 

It was a while before either one of them spoke. Keith switching from foot to foot waiting for Lance to yell at him for being a fucking pervert, and Lance just sitting there trying to wake up all the way.

 

“Keith, Im not mad,” Lance finally said. Keith sucked in a breath, “But I was-” Lance shot a hand up and silence once again filled the room. “I know what I can do when I’m asleep and your not the first person I’ve done that to,” Lance said, standing up and brushing past Keith’s still form to his duffle.

 

He chuckled when he remembered an example as he pulled a shirt over his head. “Don’t tell anyone but there was this one time Hunk was trying to wake me up and I ended up kissing him for a good few seconds before his girlish scream woke me up. For like a week I had to assure him that he wasn’t gonna break my heart because we are like brothers and he didn’t wanna, and I qoute, ‘have an intimate relationship’ with me,” he shrugged, and turned to Keith.

 

“Also, one time with Pidge- though her story is different- She had was sent to wake me up after I missed their calls for a whole day. she busted up into my dorm room and jumped on me to wake me. I ended up rolling us over and humping the piss out of her leg. She slapped me awake and I reflexively punched her in the stomach,” he trailed off, face red again. He saw that Keith’s face was red too and raised his arms in defense.

 

“We had a thirty minute long conversation about never speaking or telling anyone about it, and you should have seen her!” he laughed, slapping a hand over his eyes. “I felt so bad for her and so embarrassed!”

 

Keith huffed his own chuckle, and that brought up a detail that lance felt like broadcasting. “You are the only one that didn’t freak out until after I woke up, though. Your the only one that let- and helped- me finish,” Lance looked at anything other than Keith. Keith was tensed again. Questions and wild statements buzzed through his mind.

 

Lance didn’t like a floundering Keith so he just sighed and stepped up to him. “Don’t worry about being outed or anything. Under the circumstanced I’m kinda glad it was you,” he said side eyeing Keith.

 

“what do you mean?!” Keith rubbed a hand over his face, arousal returned fleetly when he remembered Lance’s quiet moans. “You do know this changes the whole hating each other thing significantly,” Keith murmured, taking in Lance’s blank reaction.

 

“It doesn’t have too,” Lance said blankly, “like I said, I have done this to other people and I know what you carried out with me will not effect me as emotionally as it apparently has you.” He shrugged dramatically.

 

Keith scoffed, “So you just want me to forget what just happened here?”

 

“If you want to actually eat lunch before we have to work with the simulators.”

 

Keith gritted his teeth and marched out the door.

 

 

 _ _Damn he couldn’t even wait for me__ , Lance huffed. He tugged on his shoes, taking a deep breath. A blush crept into his cheeks. He could still feel Keith on him. He glanced down into his lap. Yeah… he has enough time.

 

**

 

Pidge was the first one to notice him when he stepped into the room. She waves her arms and he doesn’t hesitate in heading her way. “Did you sleep well?” she asked, smirking. He rolled his eyes, “Why couldn’t you wake me up, or even Hunk! I swear all these interactions with Keith is giving me a migraine.”

“So you got him too?” Her smirk grew into a full grin, “How’d he react? Was he pissed? Shocked?” Lance rubbed his arm. Did the room get warmer? Pidge guffawed, bending at the hip as her obnoxious laughter echoed off the floor, and lance was even more embarrassed.

“Well, he wasn’t exactly,” he started; his words got caught in his throat. “He didn’t wake me up until after… I guess I should say,” Lance dropped his gaze. Pidge wasn’t smiling anymore. “Did he have sex with you? That fucker!” She looked around the room searching for Keith, “While you were sleeping too! He is such a sick fu-”

“We didn’t have sex,” Lance interrupted, whispering the last word. He looked around too, His eyes catching Hunks a few persons down from them, but he looked back to Pidge just as quick.

“He said I grabbed him and started, ya know, and he ended up rubbing clothed sticks together with me until his noises woke me up,” he bit at a nail and continued, “He said I had him in a vice and he just went along with me. Shit Pidge, I cant come back from this I literally- I don’t even remember what my dream was about or why it ended up into a almost sexcapade!”

Pidge rolled her eyes, “you know exactly why.” she punched him lightly on the shoulder to get him to face forward. “Every single time someone touches you while you’re in that damn state, your mind automatically goes to sex,” she muttered lowly, shuddering in slight disgust. Lance smirked, “hey my body wants me to heal in more ways than one. What can I say?”

That yanked another scoff from Pidge. “with Keith?”

Lance shrugged, not really able to answer because Lieutenant Shirogane sounded off the moment he stepped into the room. “Alright privates,” He stared down all of them one by one, “Today we will be starting with the one who got the farthest instead of by alphabetical order.”

Shiros eyes flitted back to Lance like a dagger. “its going to be just like Yesterday but for those who’ve not advanced you will be taking notes,” he tapped the side of his skull. He called out the ones who will be practicing on the Simulator first. Lance, then Keith, followed by the rest of the group in order. Lance wanted to be anywhere else but near Keith, sadly it seems that the Lieutenant wanted him to be the showman today.

“private McClain, you’re up,” Shiro ordered. Lance stepped into the simulator and awaited Shiro’s commands. “Your combination sequence is 554309,” Lance heard Shiro’s voice murmur into the speaker, “begin when you’re ready,”


End file.
